


1 on 2

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Peridot has a weapon, They protect each other, she is rood, there is a homeworld amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: The Crystal gems are on Homeworld for the final confrontation. Peridot and Amethyst have to navigate a maze, and run into a gem that seems to like Peridot very much. Trouble ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s not Rupphire. The title is a bit misleading, heh.  
> An idea I had. They got to homeworld for some reason. AU ‘cause peri has learnt how to summon her weapon (its my headcanon weapon for her) It might be a little abrupt in parts because I originally wasn’t going to upload this. Enjoy!

“Find a way to the gem capital, then meet up again. Poof and bubble any gems you encounter along the way. Good luck”

The crystal gem’s brief meeting was over, and the six of them (including Connie) ran off in pairs to navigate the confusing maze of Homeworld.

The two of them ran through the confusing light grey corridors, hand in hand. Peridot and Amethyst kept an equal pace, determined to get to the gem capital in the distance. Turning many corners, they weren’t exactly sure where they had come from, but it didn’t matter.

“This way, Peri!” Amethyst urged. They turned a corner, and were startled when they saw a very tall gem with a long mane. They both gasped, alerting them to the homeworld gem.

She turned around, surprised also to see the small, foreign gems. Her purple skin gave away what type of gem she was immediately.

“An amethyst” Peridot whispered in shock. Amethyst took in the gem’s appearance and gripped Peridot’s hand tighter. _Th-That’s what I’m meant to be?_

“What….who are you guys?” she grunted, her voice raspy like Amethyst’s, but it was devoid of her vivid tone. She looked at their gems, instantly identifying their types silently. Her glance then shifted to the pair’s hands, which were entwined with each other.

“A peridot and an amethyst….” She said to herself “…together? H-Hey, you guys are rebels!!”

“It took you long enough!” Peridot shouted to her. Amethyst snickered beside her “Hehe, yeah, you clod!” she laughed out.

The amethyst growled. Amethyst and Peridot looked to each other and nodded. They released each other’s hands and ran around her, surrounding her. The amethyst didn’t know who to target, but she turned to Amethyst, who she thought would be the bigger threat. The larger amethyst brandished her whip, and Amethyst did the same, grinning.

“Hey, if you’re an amethyst too, why are you so small?” she questioned mockingly. Despite the hurtful comment, Amethyst remained positive, working to distract her enemy as Peridot launched a sneak attack. The green gem brandished her own small weapon too, leaping onto the enemy’s upper back and stabbing her. The amethyst cried out in pain as Peridot hid in her massive mane, away from swinging arms. Amethyst carried out her end of the battle plan, using her whip to trip up the large gem. She fell flat on her face. This caused the green and purple gems to laugh, Peridot popping out her mane. But the amethyst was mad.

“How dare you dirtbombs defeat me like that!” she roared, stirring. Whip still in hand, she flung it at the unexpecting Amethyst, catching her and tying her up. Peridot squeaked “Amethyst!”

A large purple hand plucked Peridot from the safety of the mane, holding her tight. “Hah, got you” she gloated. The large gem bought Peridot to her face to see her better. Peridot was frightened.

“You’re quite small, now that I get a look at you. Where are your limb enhancers?” she asked, looking at her small, bare feet and hands.

Peridot flinched away from the question and the asking gem, instead seeing Amethyst bundled up on the ground a little ways away. “Amethyst!” she shouted, concerned.

Amethyst faced them, only her head was visible under the mass of the whip. She writhed and grunted, trying to free herself. “Peridot! I’ll get us out of here!”

“Heh, you can’t even get _yourself_ out. Tell me, you’re defective, right? That’s why you’re as small as this unarmed peridot?” she shook the gem in her hand.

“Grrr….Yeah, I’m defective, so what?!” Amethyst barked aggressively “But there’s nothing wrong with her!”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with her” the amethyst grinned, looking Peridot over “She’s actually quite cute. I’ve always had a thing for peridots. Small, curvy, and the hair style is so funny” she chuckled. “I could never forget the first peridot I saw; the one who worked at my kindergarten. Sometimes when I feel like crap, I think of her”

Peridot was awkwardly stuck in her grip.

The crushing amethyst focused on Amethyst again “You obviously have a thing for them too. She’s yours, right?”

“Hey!-“

“What?! Why are you talking about her like she’s an object?! She’s a gem!”

“Well, yeah, she’s not a pearl. But you crystal gems have bonds between you. Love. You guys fuse to love, instead of fight! It’s sick. But love is similar to owning another gem, yeah?”

Peridot kicked the inside of the amethyst’s hand “No! Love isn’t like that!” she growled “And I’m not anyone’s toy!” she added angrily.

“Oh, sorry to upset you, my precious gem” the amethyst teased, looking at Peridot fondly.

Amethyst shouted “She’s not yours!! She’s-“

“You’re jealous, huh?” the larger gem turned on Amethyst. “Are you mad that I’ve got her, and you don’t?” she pressed Peridot to her chest in mock protection. The green gem tried to get away.

“You disgusting rock! Let go of her!” she cried, struggling in the barbed whip. She felt powerless and wanted to cry. “Arrgh, let her go! You can’t do that to her!” _I have to save her! But I can’t get out, dammit!_

“I can do whatever I want, _defect_. I’m a real amethyst, a soldier. No one dares to tell me what to do, except the diamonds. And you aren’t a diamond. You’re far from it. And if I happen to like a gem, I’ll show affection, in private. And we are alone now…” she grinned.

The larger amethyst leaned down and placed an experimental kiss on Peridot’s gem, new to the experience, but eager to enrage Amethyst as she knew how powerful their bond was. Peridot shuddered and gasped in response, the familiar tingling sensation powering through her, although it wasn’t comforting or nice. Due to being in her hold, the amethyst felt her reaction quite clearly. “Haha, you like that, don’t you? How about you become my peridot, huh?” She gauged Amethyst, who was clearly disgusted.

Amethyst snapped, her face flushed as she struggled with great effort to free herself from her bondage, and the fact that the amethyst’s words rang true. She couldn’t keep herself from bursting any longer.

“Graagh! I’ll crack you! I’ll break you! I don’t care what Garnet said, you’re gonna get it!!” she thrashed. There were tears in her eyes.

Peridot herself was livid. “Y-You! How dare you kiss me!! And how dare you mock Amethyst!!! Show me your gem so we can have a fair fight! Clod!” her eyes darted around, looking for the purple gleam of a gem on her body.

“Aww, you’re even cuter when you’re mad.” She grinned “Tell ya what, Peridot. I’ll show you where it is, since I like you so much” The larger gem pulled back her hair, revealing her muscular back under her uniform. At the bottom of her spine was a glittering amethyst gemstone. Amethyst and Peridot memorised where it was as her hair fell back into place.

“And wait, did you say “fair fight”? I’m sorry, but I don’t think that’s possible. See, you’re a peridot. You don’t have a wea-“ the obnoxious gem was interrupted as she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down at the green gem in her hand, finding her glaring up at her. She felt another pierce of her hand, forcing her to open it up and drop Peridot, who safely rolled away.

“Wh-“

“You stupid clod” Peridot growled lowly. She had had enough of this oblivious, haughty, flirtatious gem. She lay low to the ground and held her light green weapon so that the amethyst could see it. It was a 4-pronged Cat’s claw, which Peridot held like a knuckleduster, except it only had one big grip. It was securely tied to her wrist in case she dropped it. The amethyst stared at it, Peridot swearing she could see a fearful look in her eye.

She continued, making sure her tone was as threatening as possible “I’m not cute. I’m deadly” she spat, still looking adorable despite being completely serious. “I’m no one’s gem. I’m not Amethyst’s, and I’m especially not yours, you dirtbomb. And if you think I can’t win in a fight, then think again”

She backed up to Amethyst - who still lay stuck on the floor – not breaking eye contact with the enemy. She used the weapon as a knife to tear off the restraints and free her favourite gem. Amethyst quickly climbed to her feet and hugged her saviour. “Thankyou Peri” she almost cried into her yellow hair, a sob in her throat. She felt so bad for not being able to do anything, and so relieved and impassioned that Peridot had freed herself. Peridot hugged her back tightly, sensing Amethyst was quite upset. She pressed a kiss to her cheek to cheer her up. “I’m ok” she whispered into the other’s ear. Amethyst sniffed and pulled away, a small smile on her face and tears lightly trailing down her cheeks. Peridot observed and grew angry.

She swung her head around to face the enemy again “And look what you’ve done! You’ve made Amethyst cry, you jerk! You’re gonna get it now!!” she yelled angrily. A hand on her shoulder got her attention, and she faced Amethyst again.

“P-Peri…” she choked “Let’s do this together. I really wanna smack her into the ground, for what she did” she wiped her eyes dry.

Peridot grinned “Yeah, let’s do it! I’ll back you up! You lead!”

“Right, like we practised!”

Peridot charged toward the big purple gem, Amethyst watching her from behind. The amethyst had no idea what to do as Peridot sliced at her legs. Her timing was off as she swung her fists at the smaller, faster gem. She punched the ground instead of Peridot and hissed.

“D-Damn you, brat” the amethyst complained before getting punched in the face by Amethyst out of nowhere. Amethyst landed on the ground before springing up again and uppercutting the larger gem. She stumbled backwards, her vision blurred.

“Lemme teach you what I’ve learned about love, since you seem to be desperate to know!” Amethyst shouted, cracking her fingers before transforming into her wrestling alter-ego, Purple Puma. They were now the same size, and Amethyst used this to her advantage as she grabbed her opponent in a head lock. The enemy grunted and tried to pull away, but the Purple Puma did not relent, only making the lock tighter.

“Real love shouldn’t have you gasping for air and trying to escape!” Purple Puma yelled to his combatant. Peridot watched on and waited for an opening or signal as Amethyst pushed her opponent onto the ground. The wrestler quickly sat on the enemy and pulled her arm into a painful and uncomfortable position.

“owowowow!!” the amethyst cried, smacking her arm on the ground, like she was asking for a time out.

“Real love doesn’t have one partner controlling the other! They are equal and both have a say!”

“Amethyst, can you keep her from moving?” Peridot asked her wrestling partner. She high-fived Amethyst, tagging herself in.

“Real love is shared! It’s an experience between two or more beings! Not for only the benefit of one individual!” Amethyst held her enemy down as Peridot zipped across her, cutting away the obscuring mane of hair and revealing her gemstone, her fragile source of being.

“N-No! Stop, please!” the amethyst wailed with fright.

Peridot nodded to Amethyst and they both jumped into the air. Now with the weight off of her, the amethyst tried to crawl away. She failed, however, as the two slammed back down onto her, Amethyst’s shoulder and Peridot’s Cat’s claws piercing into her, destroying her form in a vibrant bright cloud of purple smoke.

“Real love is winning together!” Peridot laughed happily. Her weapons vanished from her hands in a flash and she jumped in the air “Woo! Yes! We beat her!” but her cheers were not answered. “Amethyst?”

Amethyst stood silently, glaring down at an amethyst gemstone, all that was left of her. They knew she was regenerating in there, and her re-emergence had to be prevented. Suddenly, Amethyst lifted her arm, like she was going to slam it down and break the rock. Peridot gasped.

“I said I was gonna break her. I’m a gem of my word, y’know” she spoke in a monotone voice, struggling internally. She slowly bought her fist back before swinging it forward violently. With the speed and strength she possessed, she could have easily broke the stone, destroying the dangerous amethyst entirely.

But her fist stopped just short of the lovely, vulnerable gemstone. She paused, shaking slightly. “I-I can’t do it. I can’t take a life, no matter how bad she was to you, to us” Amethyst panted.

Peridot approached her, placing her small hands on Amethyst’s giant fist. “That’s ok. Breaking gems isn’t our way. It’s Homeworld’s way. You are doing the right thing.” Peridot looked her sincerely in the eyes, a smile reassuring smile on her face.

“Yeah” Amethyst whispered as she shrunk her form down to her normal size. They embraced again.

Peridot let go and bent down to bubble the gem. A translucent green bubble formed around the defeated gem, hovering in her small green hands. She gently released it, leaving the bubble to float in the airspace next to them.

“This gem spoke of love in a confused sense. She thought it was ownership. She understood it was a bond between two gems, but she didn’t understand how it worked.”

“Yeah, I wonder why…” Amethyst pondered aloud, looking at the bubble. The unnatural light of Homeworld shone off of it.

“I think I have an idea” Peridot murmured. Amethyst turned to look at her again. “Of course, you are aware on Homeworld’s view of fusion”

“Yeah, it seemed to control her views of things too”

“Yes. She thought fusing for just the sake of love was irresponsible. But she also spoke freely of feeling affection towards other gems, which is entirely banned here” Peridot explained. Amethyst’s interest was perked here.

“Wait, so even just feeling love is horrid to Homeworld gems?” a serious look was in her eye.

“Yes, it’s seen as bad and unnatural. But she obviously still felt them for that peridot she saw when she first formed.”

“And you” Amethyst growled defensively.

“S-Supposedly” Peridot stuttered. “But what I’m saying is, she felt feelings she was not meant to feel, especially as a brute soldier. She felt attraction, and because of the complete lack of education on love that they have here, her world view was very oppressed and therefore warped as she tried to fit in amongst the stone-cold gems of her rank. She saw it as a weakness”

“So you’re saying she was the odd one out? And that she couldn’t express herself because of Homeworld views and rules?”

“Exactly. Back when she was about to kiss me,” Amethyst gave an annoyed grunt “she said she would show her affection in private, meaning either one, we don’t count as gems, or, two, we weren’t Homeworld peers that could judge her. Just for that little bit, she could be open, no matter how much we didn’t appreciate it.”

“I think it’s both. She complained about me because I’m defective, and you because you don’t use limb enhancers. And of course, we’re free from Homeworld’s rules” she snickered, bringing Peridot closer to her by latching onto her waist.

“Yeah, I agree” Peridot giggled. They shared a kiss before breaking away from each other, holding hands again. “I like it like that.”

“Same. Let’s go meet up with the others” Amethyst said, tugging her along into a jog.

“Oh, right. I almost forgot. Let’s get to it”

They ran amongst the strange corridors of homeworld, hand in hand, and at equal pace. They remained focused on their goal to reach the gem capital. The final battle awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, lessons on love, kids!  
> I am Peridot, Amethyst, and the homeworld amethyst all in one, ahhh. I’m the tiny Peridot, who is small and often used, but can fight back. I’m the trapped Amethyst, unable to help her friends, but ultimately passionate when I can. I’m the overbearing, obnoxious, yet desperately oppressed homeworld gem, under rules from society, school and myself. I felt all of their emotions strongly while writing this……I look into thing too much, huh?  
> I want Amethyst to meet another amethyst in canon. Angst ahh. There probably won’t be Amedot in it, if there was an official meeting, but I can dream. That’s all for now, bebes. bye


End file.
